Meeting By Chatroom
by KurtandBlaineGleek
Summary: Just a short little one-shot of a chat convo between the New Directions. Rating for language and slight content.


_**All members have long onto the McKinley New Directions Chat**_

_WSchuester_: Okay guys, I'm glad to see you here. Can you please let me know who's who so that I don't mix you up? I know some of the usernames won't be obvious.

_ThePuckMan_: I think I'm kind of obvious Mr. Schue. But man, you need to show some creativity of your own. **–**thinks about honing hacking skills-

_WSchuester_: Now Puck, none of that. I can see that's you.

_TheDolphinUnicorn_: I be Brittany. Lord Tubbington says hai!

_Satan's Bitch_: Santana and Britts, you used bad grammar.

_TheDolphinUnicorn_: No I didn't, I used the keyboard.

_Satan's Bitch_: …

_Troutymouth_: Damnit Santana! What did you do to my username?

_ThePuckMan_: She didn't do it, I did. –evil glare-

_Troutymouth_: Puck, I'll squash you like a bug!

_WSchuester_: Okay guys none of that. So I've got Puck, Brittany, Santana, and Sam. Who else?

_DarkDivaM_: Mercedes is here Mr. Schue.

_Wheels_: I'm Artie. –fixes glasses-

_Asianvampira_: Tina. I want to suck your blood Mr. Schue!

_WSchuester_: Real funny Tina.

_Dance Revolution_: Mike's here Mr. Schue.

_TheGiantFinn_: Damnit Puck! I am not a giant!

_ThePuckMan_: Sure you are Finn!

ThePuckMan has changed his nickname to Puck'sHimself

_TheGiantFinn_: -dies of laughter- rofl! Omg, whoever did that, I applaud you!

_Satan's Bitch_: Who did do that? As far as I know, Puck's the only person I know of that can hack accounts.

_Puck'sHimself_: Someone's asking for it! –goes to change back- Shit! They changed my password!

_WSchuester_: Whichever one of you is doing that, it isn't funny. Who else is here?

_PrincessFabray_: I am Mr. Schue.

_WSchuester_: Thank you Quinn. Who's missing?

_Troutymouth_: Rachel, Rory, Blaine, and Kurt.

_TheDolphinUnicorn_: My dolphin unicorns aren't here?

_WSchuester_: Finn, where's Kurt?

_TheGiantFinn_: I don't know Mr. Schue. He left after dinner without telling us where he was headed. This isn't like him.

_Starberry_: Hello everyone! Sorry to make you wait for me to grace you with my awesome presence.

_DarkDivaM_: Well, Rachel's apparently here.

MysteriousNicknameChanger has entered the chat

_MysteriousNicknameChanger_: That name looks good on you Puck. Serves you right. –evils laugh-

_Puck'sHimself_: What the fuck? Who the hell are you?

MysteriousNicknameChanter has left the chat

_Puck'sHimself_: All right, someone's cruisin' for a bruising.

_IrishBoy_: So, is this working?

_TheGiantFinn_: Hey Rory, there you are!

_WSchuester_: Glad to see you Rory.

_IrishBoy_: Phew! That took me sometime to figure out yeah.

_Anderson_: Blaine here everybody! Sorry, we had a late dinner here.

_TheGiantFinn_: Blaine! Do you know where Kurt is?

_Anderson_: What do you mean? He's not here?

_DarkDivaM_: No boo. Kurt's the only one who's not in the chat.

_WSchuester_: You mean you don't know where he is either Blaine?

_Anderson_: No. I haven't seen or heard from him since I dropped him back at home after our coffee date.

Guest3434 has asked to join the chat

_WSchuester_: What on Earth? I'm going to accept just to see who this is.

**Guest3434's request has been****accepted**

_Guest3434_: Thank you for accepting me Mr. Schue. This is Kurt. D: Someone hacked into my computer at home and sent a virus. It's written all over my profile and stuff. I had to take my laptop to be fixed. I can't log into my normal account because it's been blocked and there's no telling whether the virus could spread anywhere else I try to access from.

_Anderson_: Jesus Kurt! I think you should call the police honey.

_Guest3434_: Why?

_TheGiantFinn_: Blaine's right Kurt. First someone breaks into your locker at school and now they've littered your online profile. This could be serious.

_WSchuester_: Wait, Kurt, someone's been breaking into your locker?

_Guest3434_: Well yeah. But I didn't think it was that big a deal.

_Puck'sHimself_: Dude! That is a big deal. That's some serious shit man!

_Guest3434_:…Puck'sHimself? I'm not even going to ask.

_Satan's Bitch_: Someone actually hacked him Kurt.

_WSchuester_: Okay guys, that's enough. I think this online meeting is over for today. I'm going to get in touch with the cops.

_Guest3434_: What? Mr. Schue, don't.

_WSchuester_: This could be serious Kurt. I'm not taking no for an answer.

WSchuester has left the chat

_Starberry_: Well, I can say this is the first time that choir has been a complete waste of my time. I have a video to put up!

Starberry has left the chat

_DarkDivaM_: Well, Rachel wasn't here long. Anyone else feel like leaving?

_TheDolphinUnicorn_: I have to go. I promised Lord Tubbington we'd watch the Aristocats together. He told me it's his history.

_Wheels_: …

_DarkDivaM_: …

_PrincessFabray_: …

TheDolphinUnicorn has left the chat

_Satan's Bitch_: I'm going to make sure that Brittany doesn't get too engrossed.

**Satan's Bitch has left the chat**

**PrincessFabray is away**

**Asianvampira is away**

**Dance Revolution is away**

_Puck'sHimself_: Dude, why is everyone on away?

_IrishBoy_: Some people haven't had dinner yet. That includes me. I'll talk to you guys later.

IrishBoy has left the chat

_Anderson_: Kurt, where exactly are you?

_Guest3434_: I'm using a computer at an internet café.

_Anderson_: I don't like the idea of you being there alone at this hour. I'm coming there. Be back soon guys.

_Guest3434_: Blaine, don't be silly!

Anderson has left the chat

_TheGiantFinn_: Too late dude.

_Guest3434_: -sighs-

_DarkDivaM_: I think Blaine's got a smart idea boo.

_TroutyMouth_: So do I.

_Puck'sHimself_: I'd go too if my mom didn't have me under house arrest tonight.

_Guest3434_: House arrest?

_Puck'sHimself_: Baby-sitting duty. My mom actually went on a date.

_Wheels_: That's a first. Sorry I'm so quiet. I'm kind of falling asleep. I'll talk to you guys in school tomorrow.

Wheels has left the chat

_Guest3434_: All right, who's left? Puck, Finn, Mercedes, and Sam?

_TroutyMouth_: Seems like it dude. This hotel room is boring.

_Guest3434_: I thought you were staying with Rachel this week?

_TroutyMouth_: You try living with her. I mean, I know you've had sleepovers and stuff but living with her? Nightmare dude.

_DarkDivaM_: -snorts-

_TroutyMouth_: That is so not funny Mercedes.

_DarkDivaM_: Says you.

_Puck'sHimself_: This is entertaining. Finn, got any popcorn?

_TheGiantFinn_: Nah dude.

_Puck'sHimself_: Damn.

_Guest3434_: Puck, you want me to fix your username for you?

_Puck'sHimself_: No offense Kurt, but how are you going to be able to do that?

_TheGiantFinn_: He knows a thing or two about computers.

_Guest3434_: -smiles shyly-

_Puck'sHimself_: Why don't you register a new name Kurt?

_DarkDivaM_: Wouldn't that mean he would have to ask to join again? Even though Mr. Schue has left, he's still the admin of the chat. Only he can accept people. Kurt wouldn't be able to get back in if he did that now.

_Guest3434_: Mercedes is right Puck. Guess you're stuck with Guest3434 for now. Even though it has no fabulousness to it.

_Puck'sHimself_: I'll make you a deal. You fix my username, and I can turn that Guest3434 into a permanent profile for you.

_Guest3434_: How are you going to do that?

_Puck'sHimself_: I have my ways. Just make sure when you change my name back, you give me the new password so I can get in.

_Guest3434_: Deal.

Anderson has entered the chat

_Anderson_: What did I miss? Kurt, stop kissing my neck will you?

_TheGiantFinn_: Whoa! TMI dude!

_Puck'sHimself_: I think I'm going to hurl.

_Guest3434_: -blushes- Sorry guys. I just missed my Blaine.

_Anderson_: You can tell me that. I'm sitting right next to you.

_Guest3434_: Than why are we typing a conversation?

_DarkDivaM_: Hate to break up this fest guys, but I gotta go. My mom wants me to do the dishes.

_Guest3434_: Awwww, bye Mercedes!

DarkDivaM has left the chat

_TroutyMouth_: 'Fraid that's my cue too. I'm alone in this hotel room. That means I have to get myself for school in morning. Best go to sleep now if I'm going to be able to do that.

TroutyMouth has left the chat

_TheGiantFinn_: -sighs- Kurt, your dad told me to tell you wherever you are, don't stay out to late. But he thinks I should get off now.

_Guest3434_: I won't. But he's a party snorlax.

_Anderson_: Pokemon reference? Really Kurt?

_Guest3434_: -blushes- Don't make fun of me Blaine.

_Anderson_: I think it's adorable.

Puck'sHimself has changed his nickname to ThePuckMan

_Guest3434_: There you go Puck. All fixed!

_ThePuckMan_: Thanks Kurt. I owe you one. Almost done for you.

_TheGiantFinn_: Okay, I'm leaving now.

TheGiantFinn has left the chat

_ThePuckMan_: Okay, done. And since this is exceedingly awkward for me I think I shall be taking my leave. Shouldn't be spending so much time on the computer when I'm supposed to be baby-sitting anyway.

ThePuckMan has left the chat

_TheFashionista_: Looks like it's only you and me babe. Hey, Puck actually gave me something decent.

_Anderson_: He cares about you Kurt.

_TheFashionista_: Oh shoot! I forgot to give Puck his new password!

_Anderson_: Chill love. You can give it to him tomorrow.

_TheFashionista_: -smirks-

_Anderson_: What's that look for?

_TheFashionista_: He'll never suspect a thing.

_Anderson_: Kurt?

_TheFashionista_: You know what they say. Pay back's a bitch!

_Anderson_: Holy hell! You're the one who changed his name in the first place?

_TheFashionista_: -grins-

_Anderson_: I don't know why but that makes me love you all the more.

_TheFashionista_: Love you too honey.

_Anderson_: …wanna cyber?

_TheFashionista_: Okay…I think it's time for me to go home now!

_Anderson_: Awww Kurt. I'll drive you.

_TheFashionista_: -giggles- Okay.

Anderson has left the chat

**TheFashionista has left the chat**

**A/N: Okay, that probably wasn't as good as it could have been but I had to get it out of my system. Hope you liked it! Reviews are nice but not really necessary for this one. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
